Elsword Once Upon A Time
by UterenTheDragonSlayer
Summary: Elsword and the others fall down into a mysterious portal finding in the fairy tales


Elsword: Fairy Tale (Different Version related to InfinityEls's Original Once Upon a Time)

Book 1

Chapter 1 [How it begins]

Elsword: Huh, Where am I

1 day Earlier

Aisha: Wake Up Elsword!

Elsword: Huh?! -Falls Back Asleep-

Aisha: I said WAKE UP!

Elsword: Im Awake Im Awake!

Aisha: Hmm thats what I thought, now breakfast is ready

Elsword: Yay -Rushes to the table- Woah... Hey wheres everybody else

Aisha: oh yeah, plug your ears with theses

Elsword: Ok? but why are they so big?!

Aisha: you'll see

Elsword: k

Aisha WAKE UPP!

Its so loud that everyone in the neighborhood woke up

Everyone Except Elsword Wakes up cause elsword falls asleep before putting food on his plate

Elsword: zzzzzz

Aisha: GRRR -slaps-

Elsword: Ow im awake im awake. -takes of earplugs-

Elsword: Hmm lets eat

Everybody: -eats-

Elsword: mm good and I thought aisha sucks but this is amazing

Aisha: What did you say?!

Elsword: N-nothing

Aisha: thats what I thought.

10 Mintues Later

Elsword: Done!

Raven, Chung , Elesis etc.: Done

Aisha: K time for training time to spin the training/sparring partner wheel

Chung: It is... Elsword With Raven, Aisha with Rena , Elesis and Ara and me with Eve (Darn)

What aisha and rena are thinking right now (FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE)

Elsword: Ok Lets go!

Raven: k

8 hours later

Aisha: Dinner!

Elsword: mm good and I thought aisha sucks but this is amazing.

Aisha: ELSWORD! -Smacks for 2 mintues-

Elsword: Ow!

Elsword: (shes scary...)

25 Mintues Later

Ara: Welp time for bed

Rena: What a day

Elsword: heyyy I was gonna say that stupid writer

Aisha: Hey were not suppose to talk like we know were in a fan fiction.

Elsword: Sorry.. anyways off to bed

(Ok Heres the classes of them

Elsword: IS

Aisha: DW

Ara: Asura

Raven: VC

Elesis: CA

Chung:TT

Rena: NW

Eve:CBS)

Morning Later(Writer says LOL)

Aisha: WAKE UP!

Lol aisha woke the whole neighborhood again

Elsword: Im awake Im awake

than all of sudden a weird noise happens

Raven: Woah What was that

Eve: Lets go!

Chung: Right!

Elsword: Im already half way there!

Elesis: Cheater!

5 Mintues Later

Elsword: Took you long enough, look at this its a portal imma touch.

Elesis: Elsword No!

* * *

>Than portal sucks in everyone<p><p>

Chapter 2: Sleeping Aisha

Elsword; I got it were in a story where aisha is sleeping aisha time to go find her

3 hours later

Elsword: Yay found her

Elsword: great now I have to kiss her

Elsword than kisses her

Aisha: Im awake yay

Everyone: on to the next story! WAAAHGUAHUFQBWEIOF

Chapter 3:Snow Elesis

Elesis: FUUUUUU IM Snow White

4 hours later

* * *

>On to the next story!<p><p>

Chapter 4: Shreksword

Elsword: Im... an ogre... NUUUUU!

Add: Im... your trusty donkey THE FUGG

Meanwhile

Aisha: Great im Fiona

Eve: Im your fairy godmother

Elesis: Yay im a dragon!

3 Hours later

* * *

>Here go to another story WAUAAGHY<p><p>

Chapter 5: The Princess and the Add

Eve: im the princess?

Meanwhile

Add: THE FUGG IM A FROG!

Add: this must be the Princess and the frog

Raven: The fugg im a evil guy!

Everybody: time to wrap up this stupid story , cause the writer forgot the story to The Princess and the frog.

2 Hours later

* * *

>Here we go in another story!<p><p>

Chapter 6:Shreksword 2

Elsword: NUUUUUUUU IM Green again fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge

Add: great im a freakin donkey again

Aisha: Im fiona again?! N UUUU I M GREEN, NOW I LOST MY BEAUTY.

Elesis: Yay dragon again, except the fact that I had to marry add cause hes the donkey.

Eve: Im not the fairy godmother this time yay. But what am I?

DUN DUN DUN

Raven: Hmm... Im...a...freakin...wooden...puppet! what is wrong with this writer

Elsword: No time to argue about the writer were not suppose to talk about hmm cause I he just laughed up a storm about this joke(OF World Of Warcraft) it goes like this

So A Tauren walks into the bar and the bartender asks

Hey what are you doing with the Cherry bush there

the tauren replies: Painting my Whoose Red!

Elsword: anyways lets go!

2 hours later

Into another story waguewbfq( sarcasticly)

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7: Shreksword 3 and 4

Elsword: I hate shreksword!

4 hours later

* * *

>finally done into another story<p><p>

Chapter 8: The little Aisha

Aisha: damn't stupid writer made me look like a freakin midget

2 Hours later

* * *

>Into another story and next one is very long<p><p>

Chapter 9: Elesis and the Raven

Elesis: hmmm im a princess

Meanwhile

Raven: Im a beast...cool

Elsword: The fugg im the evil guy D:

Add: damn it im the minon not funny

Add: stupid writer

Chung: Im...a...candle! THE FUGG

Rena: im a teapot!

Ara: im a teacup!

Elsword: no time to argue about what the writer did lets go

Raven: lets go!

Elesis: hmm imma go find da beast

2 hours later

Elsword: Yay its the ending

* * *

>Time to go into the next story<p><p>

Final Chapter to Book 1 [Arazel]

Ara: HOLY CRAP...I HAVE LONG HAIR AND NOT JUST NORMAL LONG HAIR, I HAVE VERY LONG HAIR!

Eve: Im...the witch D:

Chung: Great im the Prince

Raven: Yay Im The father of Rapunzel

Add: WHAT...THE...FUGG IM THE FREAKIN UNCLE great now im not in this story

Elsword: Huh im just a citzen, fugg

Rena: im just a citzen D:

Aisha: great im just a citzen too...

Everybody: STUUUUUUUPID WRITER!

Elsword: lets just wrap this story up

2 hours later

?: -evil laugh-

Here we go into another story and book!


End file.
